Character Benefits Drorn
Characters from Drorn should use this guide to help them decided what Country, or Region of a country that are from. This will give them some advice on their characters looks and personality, as well as give them some bonuses = Tolish = First settled human land of wolf riders and bearded warriors. * Personality: Adventurous, outspoken, and stubborn. * Appearance: Slight red bearded and braided hear, with green and brown practical clothes. * Height and Weight Modifiers: -2 inches, +10 lbs * Accent: A mix of Scottish and Northern. * Names: ** Men: Adom, Beric, Caldur, Derk, Erid, Farn, Gorth, Herid, Idon, Jerth, Kervin, Landon, Merk, Nowne, Obin, Perd, Quern, Rothe, Seb, Terk, Ulvin, Warren, Yerik ** Woman: Aislin, Beatice, Cellia, Delilah, Felia, Gia, Hertrude, Inny, Jinny, Kath, Layla, Lupa, Meradith, Nala, Olethia, Pelia, Quyna, Rebunka, Relia, Samantha, Tabia, Ula, Venrisha, Wendy, Xanthia. ** Sir Names: Axnandar, Birdenreign, Clendor, Dolthwalker, Eridbrook, Farrowhook, Gildenfall, Hardenwall, Isadown, Jerradson, Kilbowyer, Lyndain, Marsholder, Netherwane, Opindar, Perdwright, Quillik, Rasterdin, Salvmorr, Terrinhain, Urwynson, Verdinik, Wallik, Yarrowhook * Common Races: Human, Dwarf, Halfling, Gypsie * Common Classes: Fighter, Ranger, Barbarian * Stat Options (optional): ** Tolish Folk *** +1 Con, -1 Int ** Gypsies *** +1 Wis, -1 Str ** Tolish Dwarves *** +1 Cha, -1 Dex * Class Skill Options (choose two): Climb, Knowledge (local), Survival * Language Options: Dwarven, Giant, North Straitian (barbians) * Bonus Feats: Endurance, Free Spirit (Cha 13, chaotic), Iron Will, Strong Come Back, Storm-Lashed, Sure Grasp (Climb 1 rank), Eclectic (human), Godless Healing (On'yon only), Rugged Northerner (Con 13, Survival 1), Godless Healing (if of the On'ion faith), Shared Insight (half-elf), See here for more information on Tolish. = Eridor = Military land of citadels constantly at war with the orcs and giants. * Personality: Brave, militaristic, but prone to gloomy thoughts. * Appearance: Short blonde haired, lean and tall standing. * Accent: A mix of northern and nordic. * Names: Eridor people tend to use their last names over their first due unless they are close family or love ones, ** Sir Names: Ainsbrook, Bjordor, Cardinaign, Dejinfain, Erintain, Forrigate, Glainvor, Hilder, Idinvor, Jagenrun, Kanvid, Ludrun, Migindis, Nvandrun, Opikdrys, Poldrik, Ranhilde, Sergemore, Taign, Ulrighode, Vidgris,Wodenson ** Men: Airk, Berik, Geir, Harkon, Igen, Jandar, Kelvin, Magnar, Olan, Panrid, Rigurd, Stein, Tyver, Ulvar, Valdemid, Warren ** Woman: Aina, Bertria, Clairn, Denilda, Erika, Fana, Greta, Iana, Jenka, Kara, Letica, Mirella, Nina, Olivia, Pranna, Reka, Sivrys, Tamara, Ulia, Vanda, Zeska * Common Races: Human, Half Orc, Hobgoblin, Half-Giant * Common Classes: Fighter, Ranger * Stat Options: Str +1, Dex -1 * Class Skill Options (choose two): Heal, Knowledge (tactics), Ride, Survival * Language Options: Dwarven, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Neverlandian * Bonus Feats: Conscript (serf), Endurance, Fast Crawl, Great Fortitude, Shake it Off, Rapid Reload (crossbow), Rugged Northerner (Con 13, Survival 1), Saving Shiled (shield proficiency), Skilled Driver, Lookout, Friendly Switch, Toughness, Desperate Battler ** Orcs: Fight On (Con 13; dwarf, half-orc, or orc), Fire God's Blessing (half-orc or orc, worshiper of the Fire God), Ironhide (Con 13; dwarf, half-orc, or orc), War Singer (orc) Click here for more information on Eridor. = Vinmekor = the most hospitable of the dwarven kingdoms (colours: gold & grey) * Personality: * Appearance: * Height and Weight Modifiers: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options (choose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Fight On (Con 13, dwarf, half or or orc),Hard-headed, = Valneer = formally Aprinna, now a cancerous forest land of the drow’s dark hoards (colours: green &purple) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: = Anatani = he untamed beast lands, home of the witch-queen of the dire animals (colours: yellow & brown) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Alertness, Animal Affinity, Conceal Scent, = Hilsyren = A holy land of the pious men famed lake of divinity and once abundant paladins. * Personality: Self righteous, yet humble acting. * Appearance: Brown or dark hair often worn long, fair skin and simple yet noble attire. * Accent: Queens English among the nobles, West Country among the commoners. * Names: Family names are very important, and what region you come from denotes the country house you are under ** Men: Abrahil, Adrian, Andus, Ailinus, Arilan, Braden, Bevnus, Calin, Canus, Dakyrus, Darloath, Derred, Dorius, Eamonus, Erin, Fain, Fergus, Finius, Gearaldus, Gilvow, Hathal, Hainus, Harkon, Hieronor, Ivarius, Ianus, Iran,Jamus, Kane, Keenus, Killian, Lasloath, Liamus, Lucus, Manus, Mathius, Marcus, Moranow, Mortimun, Nevanus, Neaus, Nocholus, Neilun, Odamus, Orid, Owenar, Paddius, Padrikm, Philius, Quinnus, Reagus, Rianor, Ronan, Sion, Shamus, Tagarth, Tamus, Teigus, Toath, Torinus, Trafian, Turrest, Uwan, Virgus, Wrenus ** Women: Aislina, Anna, Amber, Assuptia, Bertrada, Bree, Bridgeta, Caitlin, Cathia, Chayney, Daria, Delia, Eliah, Enya, Finola, Fion, Gorma, Gillian, Honora, Hatti, Ida, Isabella, Juna, Jesia, Kathi, Kiera, Maria, Moira, Moyna, Muriel, Nessa, Niomi, Oona, Ohara, Patricha, Pheona, Qiora, Rachem, Rosheen, Serala, Sorcha, Shera, Simelia, Talulla, Traciti, Una, Virginia ** Sir Names: see by region (below) * Common Races: Human, Dwarf * Common Classes: Cleric, Fighter, Paladin * Stat Options (optional): +1 Wis, -1 Str * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (religion), + more based on region (below) * Language Options: Celestial, Dwarven, Latanish * Bonus Feats: Conviction (Cha13) or by region ** Cleric and Paladin: Potent Holy Symbol, Selective Channeling, Turn Undead, Extra Lay On Hands, Channel Ray See here for more information on Hilsyren. Regions of Hilsyren Padomarshire * Personality: Noble, gracious, a little bit smug, but not without a sense of duty to their elevated class. * Appearance: Long but tied up fair or reddish hair, pale elegant features, simple but well-cut white and another colour, flowing clothes. * Accent: Boldly spoken Victorian English * Names: Their sir names tend to be alterations of actual long winded verbs and nouns. ** Sir Names: Avenheart, Bartholomew, Celestron, Dignis, Elequain, Frequin, Guidaine, Harmonion, Ivarious, Justifain, Kirkman, Lustrous, Meridian, Nifiras, Omin, Preachwood, Quietus, Rightius, Soluptious, * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Noble, Cleric * Stat Options: +1 Intelligence, -1 Strength * Class Skill Options (chose two): Diplomacy, Knowledge (nobility), (religion) * Language Options: Celestial, Latanish, Adalancian * Bonus Feats: Educated, Noble Scion, Rich Parents (+900gp starting gold and access to 100gp a month, non-cumulative) The Alice Plains * Personality: Quietly smug, curious, and often single-minded. * Appearance: Dark curly hair is common, and most wear loose fitting and sometimes elaborate clothes. * Accent: Well spoken west country * Names: A Kaebrian tradition of adjective and nouns are common here for sir names ** Sir Names: Arcanson, Bellmeadow, Candlehorn, Darkstaff, Elderwood, Finderstone, Goldenwand, Headsbreath, Idlewind, Japestore, Killinger, Lavenderroad, Meadowstone, Nilstar, Opendoor, Perrywood, Quillington, Raisewood, Starlight, Tinderswipe, Undertor, Willowander, Xainbrook, Yulestoll, Zylobook * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Wizard * Stat Options: +1 Intelligence, -1 Wisdom * Class Skill Options (choose two): Knowledge (arcana), Use Magic Device, Sense Motive * Language Options: Draconic, Latanish * Bonus Feats: Educated, Iron Will, Magical Aptitude ** Wizard: Spell Focus, Far-Roaming Familiar, Expanded Arcana, Cypher Script ** Crafter Mages: Cooperative Crafting ** Arcavists: Improved Counterspell Murbankshire * Personality: Confident yet two faced, but always acting with grace. * Appearance: Fair long haired and smartly dressed, often adorned with modest jewelry. * Accent: Patronizing Queens English, with a slight common twang. * Names: Tend towards shows of opulence or of quiet country life. ** Sir Names: Appleswood, Blossumfield, Cederstone, Dairywright, Ellowind, Fairswind, Greenswain, Heatherfirm, Idolior, Jewelswan, Karatsworth, Lilliday, Merryfirst, Noonsfall, Opalwood, Phelisitous, Queenson, Rainsland, Stockswind, Threepswood, Uniford, Verymel, Widowglen * Common Races: Human * Common Classes: Cleric * Stat Options: Cha +1, Str -1 * Class Skill Options: Appraise, Diplomacy, Knowledge (religion) * Bonus Feats: Persuasive, Shrewd Trader (+4 bonus to Diplomacy checks made involving money), Rich Parents (+900gp starting gold and access to 100gp a month, non-cumulative) The Gold Coast * Personality: Shrewd smooth talkers, driven and optimistic, but with an inclination towards greed. * Appearance: Short round faced, curly brown hair, dressing in bright coloured clothes. * Accent: Cockney and west country mixed. * Names: More often than not related to wealth or valuables of some kind. ** Sir Names: Almondquartz, Blendincoin, Coinsworth, Diamondshade, Eaglesgold, Fingerspie, Goldrew, Harrowstone, Jewelsworthy, Karaturn, Liftweight, Monatus, Needsgain, Ovalroom, Peritoning, Quinstone, Rallysgold, Silverson, Tenderhand, Unowin, Verisword, Wealthsman, Yulesale * Common Races: Human, halfling * Common Classes: Merchant (npc), Fighter * Stat Options: +1 Cha, -1 Con * Class Skill Options (choose two): Diplomacy, Knowledge (geography), Linguistics, Sense Motive, Swim, * Language Options: Adalancian, Dorgin, Mraebranish * Bonus Feats: Corsair, Persuasive, Shrewd Trader (+4 bonus to Diplomacy checks made involving money) The Blue Dales * Personality: Tenacious, resourceful, but superstitious. * Appearance: Long loose brown hair, thin bodied, dressing in green and browns, and those of class wear blue. * Accent: Posh west country * Names: Tend to be named from flowers and plants. ** Sir Names: Applesgate, Briarwood, Cairntree, Dandillion, Eweswillow, Fernwalker, Greenswood, Hempmaker, Kilnflower, Lavenderson, Maybloom, Nisslethorn, Opus, Poppywood, Quornmaker, Roselitte, Silkpicker, Thorn, Uberstream, Violetson, Willowsworm, Xanthum, Yewswind * Common Races: Human, half-elf, halfling, gnoll * Common Classes: Ranger, druid * Stat Options: +1 Wis, -1 Int * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (nature), Knowledge (religion) Survival * Language Options: Elven, Sylvan, Halfling, Gnoll * Bonus Feats: Point-Blank Shot, Quarterstaff Master Greystoke * Personality: Righteous and humble, but loyal to a fault. * Appearance: Short brown hair, squared jawed and wearing * Accent: Northen but well-spoken. * Names: Tend to be a corruption of Latanish and Neverlandian. ** Sir Names: Avongel, Burgendmidt, Cervander, Ducheiber, Elainul, Frediger, Grenoch, Hueter, Isenmid, Junaclair, Kaisaduar, Lehnmar, Maiderouil, Naiderhorn, Ouinrich, Pohlbaire, Rothwerr, Steinois, Thommid, Uvemoreau, Werneren * Common Races: Human, Dwarf * Common Classes: Fighter * Stat Options: Str +1, Cha -1 * Class Skill Options: Knowledge (religion), Knowledge (tactics), * Language Options: Orc, Giant * Bonus Feats: Weapon Proficiency ** Lanasail: Lunge Leoshire * Personality: * Appearance: Long dark hair (except in the nobles who are blonde), often wearing once fancy clothes, now worn by the years. * Accent: West country, northern * Names: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Catch Off-Guard, Mounted Combat, The Dragonfields * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Strong Comeback, = Eyshabreen = the wealthy wine lands of fairy tales and dark cults (colours: green & gold) * Personality: Charming, * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Eyshabreen Provinces Eberleene Known for its wine and thieves guilds, ruled by the cantankerous Earl Acon'doin. Banner; the Tree Sailed Ship * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Deceitful, Pass for Human (half-elf), Persuasive Elgreya Known for its foine swords and strict laws, ruled by the aloof Earl Fariquae. Emblem; the Rooster and Star * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Agile Maneuvers, Martial Weapon Proficiency (and sword), Weapon Mastery (any sword) Greywood An area of land declared free from all lords, filled with small independant camps. Banner; the Hang Mans Tree * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Jestiva Known for its performers and gnome craft, ruled by the mysterious Countess Iciania. Banner; the ruby tree * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Acrobatic, Deft Hands, Sociable (half-elf), Splash Weapon Mastery (from Chorin) ** Winding Eye School: Arcane School Spirit (gnome) Rasbaer The gnome forest land * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: ** Gnomes: Groundling Falinhope Only home to two settlements and a castle this frontier province us ruled by Sir Sebastion Danadie. Banner; the Three Watchers * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Palicia Home to the the royal palance of Queen Lilian and the plains used for yearly tornaments. Emblem; the Silver Crown. Banner * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Oratum Known for its schollars and wealth, it is ruled by the haughty Duke Donangelo Baptist. Banner; the Silver Crown * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Dilettante, Scholar, Daniloth Rumoured to be a bastion of magic, it is kept under strict protection and secrecy by the Queen. Banner; the Star Rose * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Mage's Tattoo ** Magic-User: Eschew Materials, Baajir The rogue province, known for its bandits and nomadic people, rule by no one. Banner; none * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Ferro Known for its piety to Pelor and famed school of combat, rule by the genteel Marquess Manbury. Banner; the Dragons Claw and Sun * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Combat Reflexes, Caernooth A cursed area known for its dark knights and undead bards, ruled by the serious Baron Ravendaven. Banner; the Black Knights Helm * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Iron Will, Improved Initiative Orimoff Kept only as the Queens private theatre in the woods, and a haven for the travelling performer. Banner; the Flag and Yarting * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Nevadir A desert area, once home the a majestic city of Pelorites, now home to numereous tribes people. Banner; the Pyramid and Sun * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Desert Dweller Kaelem A wild province filled with wild boars and bean fields, it is ruled by the boisterous Baron. Banner; the Diamond Wand * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Antagonize, Armor Proficiency Light, Simaithiesti The elven wooded kingdom to the north of the land. * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Point-Blank Shot, Opening Volley Averdene A vast city state in the southern coastal mountains * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Cosmopolitan, Sneaky Vagabond = Parethwee = the horse riding free people of the plains (colours: none) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options (optional): * Class Skill Options (chose two): Ride, Survival * Language Options: * Bonus Feats: Animal Affinity, Mounted Combat, = Grenindyrill = The vast prairies of the halfling people and gnomish warriors. * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Antagonize, Fleet, Lightning Reflexes, Prone Slinger ** Halflkng:' '''Well-Prepared ** '''Gnomes': Prodigy = Divador = kingdom of the deep and surly mountain dwarves (colours: white and gold) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Fight On (Con 13, dwarf, half or or orc), = Kaelkor = The unknown and forbidden third kingdom of the dwarves (colours: black and gold) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Stone-Faced, = Kiskiak = The as of yet unclaimed land and home to the free living tribes people of Drorn (colours: none) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Athletic, Run ** Mountain Folk: Altitude Affinity, Elemental Focus, Self-Sufficient = Urnicral = Where something horrid went wrong and the undead reign supreme (colours: black and grey) * Personality: * Appearance: * Accent: * Names: ** Men: ** Woman: ** Sir Names: * Common Races: * Common Classes: * Stat Options: * Class Skill Options: * Bonus Feats: Focused Discipline,